


Love and Dragons

by MiraculouslyTrashy



Category: HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Engagement, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Ship, how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyTrashy/pseuds/MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: It's time. Hiccup has decided it's time to prove his love for Astrid by proposing to her. But will his awkward personality get in the way of his goal? And when a fleet of hunters come near, will the mission be affected?Just a short work for a friend





	Love and Dragons

Hiccup takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself. He starts pacing absentmindedly. “Astrid. We’ve known each other, I guess, our whole lives. I mean, there really is no reason we wouldn’t, I’ve known the Twins just as long because we just had Berk and that was it, then we got dragons and everything changed… but what I mean to say, what I, uh, meant to get to with this was…” he freezes up. He covers his face with his hands and groans, clutching a silvered ring in his hand.

Toothless lets out a small chuckle. 

“You’re supposed to be supportive, not laugh at me, bud.” He accuses before collapsing against the rear wall of the stables. The grass is dry but pliable as he runs his hand through it. He had been back behind the stables for who knows how long now, trying to figure how to put the right words together; but always ending up at the same point: nowhere.

He laughs to himself, “And my dad thinks that I’m ready to rule Berk. I can’t even tell Astrid that…”

“Tell Astrid what?”

He scrambles to his feet, reaching out to Toothless for support. With an arm around Toothless, Hiccup looks wide eyed at Snotlout who just rounded the corner. He quickly slips the ring into his pocket “Snotlout… what are you doing back here?” Hiccup tries to say casually.

Snotlout, unfazed, replies “Oh, I was looking for Hookfang’s bucket. Thought maybe he threw it back here before the last patrol.” He tilts his head to look behind Hiccup at Toothless, then raises an eyebrow, “What are you two doing? Something about Astrid?” he smirks

“What? No. I, I said ‘ash-tread‘, not Astrid. I was just bouncing some ideas off Toothless. Helps me think. I was thinking of creating a new landing site, using ash as the base, since you know it seems to be an abundant resource since we have dragons and all...” He rambles on.

He rolls his eyes, already bored from the conversation, “Okay, okay, just tell me if you see Hooky’s bucket.” He walks back around to the front of the stables. 

Once gone, Hiccup laughs, “’Ash-tread’. That’s not actually a bad idea…” he starts thinking of the innovation, but quickly shakes the thoughts away. “I’ll just remember it for later. Come on, Toothless, we better get back to everyone before people get suspicious; plus, it’s about time the afternoon patrols report back.” Toothless growls in affirmation.

 

“Okay guys, Astrid spotted some hunter ships coming up from the west side of the Edge while on patrol.” Hiccup debriefs the group, drawing three X’s in the dirt to symbolize the ships. “They seemed to be heading north towards the breeding grounds. If we come in and flank them from the east, we should be able to cut them off.” He draws in their flight patterns, “Any questions?”

“Yeah,” Tuffnut interjects, “great plan, but can I lead?” 

“But I don’t feel like leading today.” complains Ruffnut.

“Then find your own dragon!” 

Hiccup takes a breath, “Let’s just follow what I have planned out here, okay Tuffnut?” 

He groans, “Fine, but you owe me.”

“Fine.” Hiccup straightens up, “Alright guys, let’s move out.”

Everyone heads to the stables and mounts their dragons, lifting off within seconds. Once in the air they set a course directly for the hunters. Hiccup leads the pack but Astrid flies up next to him on Stormfly. “Hiccup, are you okay?”

He jumps slightly at her words, slightly flustered he responds, “What? Yeah, sure, why would you think otherwise?” he readjusts his grip on Toothless’ reins. 

Astrid notices this. “Well, I haven’t seen you all day, I don’t think anyone did.” 

“Ohh, I was around. Just not where everyone else… was.” He clears his throat, “Had some chores to take care of, nothing big, stuff I’d been meaning to get to kind of… stuff…” 

Astrid raises an eyebrow and flies a bit closer to Hiccup and lowers her voice, “I, I won’t push you further because I trust you, but you know you can tell me anything, right?” her voice calm and understanding.

He sighs, “I know. It was nothing really, I’ll, I’ll tell you when we get back.” He says quickly at the end, instantly regretting it. She smiles slightly and nods, falling back into the formation. While mentally beating himself up for his impulsivity, they catch sight of the hunter ships. “Alright guys, you know what to do.” He says before the dragons bank off to their positions to surround the boat. 

Hiccup is first to be spotted. The crew of hunters load the net catapults and fire them in his direction. Toothless and Hiccup swerve effortlessly out of the way of the nets. With the hunters focused on Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs are able to get a few shots in, one disabling a catapult. Hiccup moves in close, “I’m gonna have to ask you good sirs to turn these boats around, unless you want to end up with significantly less boat for the travels home.” He smirks as the hunter crew look to each other and then to a man at the front of the boat, their leader seemingly. A scowl plastered in place, the man declares “Knock them out of the sky!”

The crew move quickly to follow his orders, letting loose a net that narrowly misses Toothless. He rears back in order to avoid being snagged. Startled himself, Hiccup grasps the harness as Toothless nearly turns completely over. Hiccup nearly misses the shine of something small and silver slipping out of his pocket and towards the sea. He gets Toothless to dive, gathering speed to catch up with the tumbling ring. Hiccup reaches out and snags it from the air, skimming the surface of the water as they pull up.

When he orients himself, he sees the rest of the team following the plan as set. As they all swoop and dodge around the nets, he catches Astrid’s eye, which has a confused and worried look. He puts the ring in a more secure place and helps bring the hunter boats to the brink of their structural integrity. 

The dragon riders regroup in victory as the hunters turn back the way they came. Hiccup congratulates them on a job well done as they all turn for home. Astrid glides next to him, “What was that dive you took right at the start? It was so steep I thought you or Toothless had been hit somehow.” 

“Uh, malfunction, it was a malfunction of my gear.” He lies quickly, but not quickly enough, seeing the suspicion return to her eyes, along with a bit of sadness.

She keeps her eyes down on Stormfly, “Well, I’m glad you’re alright.” She flies ahead towards the others without another word, leaving Hiccup to bring up the rear. 

He sighs, frustrated with himself, “Now she’s upset with me. This is not going as I planned.” He puts his face in his hands. “What am I going to do, Toothless? She thinks I’m hiding something from her; I mean I am, but it’s for the greater good in the end, but it’s driving her away, and aghh” he groans. 

Toothless growls supportively, jostling Hiccup from his internal agony. “I’ve just got to do it. I just gotta ask her. I’m gonna ask the next time we’re face to face.” He promises as Toothless hums hopefully.

 

Hiccup lands and leads Toothless to the stables, passing the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, who were eager to head off to dinner and didn’t pay him much attention. In the stables, he enters on Astrid setting out some fish for Stormfly. She turns around at the sound of Toothless’ steps. She opens her mouth to speak but Hiccup cuts her off, “I know I’ve been acting strange.” He leaves Toothless’ side and starts crossing the floor towards her. He laughs dryly, trying to lighten the mood, “You did have good reason to be suspicious, I was hiding something from you.”

Her face remains mostly expressionless, except for the tad of confusion and concern. “Hiccup… I don’t feel like doing this right now.” She says solemnly, taking a step towards the door.  
“No no no, please. Astrid.” He begs, reaching a hand out towards her, “I just need to say a few things and then you can be upset with me all you want.” 

She takes a breath before taking his ever so slightly trembling hand and making their way to a bench in the stables. They sit and Hiccup envelops her hand in both of his. His eyes focusing on their entwined fingers, “I’ve always admired your strength as a person. I looked up to you when we were kids and you didn’t even know my name. I wanted to be worthy of knowing you as a friend. 

“In dragon fighting lessons you glanced my way and said my name for the first time, even if you were doing so to insult me.” A small smile breaks across her face. “And you showed me that being the dragon loving disgrace of the village wasn’t a bad thing; which was maybe the greatest realization of my life.” He gently squeezes her hand. “All of this,” he lifts his head and looks around the stables at all the dragons housed there, “is really because of you. You showed me my own strength in what I could be capable of, and I will always be grateful and owe you for that. But, I do have one more favor,” Hiccup pulls out the silver ring and holds it between them. His eyes look up at her “Astrid Hofferson, I love you. And by some miracle, I think you love me too. So, I’ve come to the point where I think I’d like to ask if you would marry me.”

Hiccup realizes this may be the first time he’d seen Astrid cry; glistening streaks roll down her cheeks as she grasps for the answer she requires: “Yes, yes, Hiccup!” She sputters before knocking him over with her sudden embrace, both of them now on the floor. They sit up, breaking their hug just long enough for Hiccup to slide the ring onto her finger. They kiss in pure joy. Both of them come away smiling from ear to ear.

She lays her head on his chest, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He sighs with relief and contentment, just sitting on the floor of the stables surrounded by dragons with his best friend. Toothless nudges Hiccup in excitement as if sensing the importance of what just happened. He curls up behind them, letting them lean against him. “Thanks, bud.” He pets him soothingly as the three of them come to a state of complete peace.


End file.
